Glen's in trouble
by razorblade13
Summary: What would have happened if Glen did tell Tiffany about his and Chucky's "Guys Night Out." This is what I believe could happen. Spanking! Don't like, don't read!
1. Chapter 1

"I cant believe you told your mom!" Chucky said pulling Glen into the attic.

"I'm sorry daddy, but I couldnt keep it a screte any more!" Glen said

"Yeah, but I dont like people that go back on their word, even more so my own son!" Chucky said moveing a chair closer to where they were standing. Chucky then sat on the chair.

"Whats going to happen now?" Glen asked

"Well, when I was your age... or a child at least my dad would spank me. So thats what I'm going to do to you." Chucky said.  
Glen didnt seem scared, thats because he didnt know what a spanking was.

"Whats that?" Glen asked

"I'm going to bend you over my knees and smack your ass till I believe you have learned your lesson" Chucky said getting more comftble.

"That doesnt sound good." Glen said, now he was scared.

"It isn't, but it must be done so come here." Chucky said pulling Glen over his lap. Glen started to shake.

"This is going to hurt, but dont scream to loud. Your mom will kill me if she found me doing this." Chucky said raising his hand in the air. Glen only shook his head yes.

*SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK*  
*SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK*

This hole time Glen was crying for Chucky to stop. But Chucky didn't Chucky had only started. And Chucky knew he was going to over do it, in hope to make his son stronger.

*SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* 'SMACK' 'SMACK' 'SMACK' 'SMACK' 'SMACK' 'SMACK' 'SMACK' 'SMACK' 'SMACK 'SMACK' 'SMACK' 'SMACK' 'SMACK' 'SMACK' 'SMACK'

"Ok Glen, I want you to lift your hips up." Chucky said patting Glens ass so he would hurry. Glen did as he was told and Chucky undid his jeans button and pulled his jeans done.

"Ok, back down." Once again Glen did as he was told.

'SMACK' 'SMACK' 'SMACK' 'SMACK' 'SMACK' SMACK'

"OW! DADDY STOP!" Glen begged. Chucky didnt even listen he spanked Glen for another 5 minutes. Even though Glen's butt was plastic, it turned red really fast. Then Chucky stopped, he let Glen cry over his lap. He even did something that surpised himself.

"Shh, Glen. Its ok now, its all over shithead." Chucky said trying to get Glen to stop crying. But Glen didnt stop crying he was very upset, and even confused. Is this the only time he is going to get spanked? Will he daddy spank him harder next time? What if his mommy found out?

"Glen" Chucky said making Glen sit on his lap. Chucky even hugged Glen. Anything to make him stop crying. Chucky didnt feel bad for spanking Glen, but to shock of him. He didnt like seeing Glen cry, Chucky guessed he felt guitly for spanking Glen for as long as he did.

"Hey Glen, once you chill out we can do whatever you want." Chucky said rubbing Glens back.

"R-R-Really?" Glen asked starting to calm down a bit.

"Yeah. Whatever you want!"

"Can we watch TV?"

"Yeah, just stop crying." Chucky said, Glen did after a few more minutes of Chucky hugging him.

"Better?" Chucky asked

"Yes, I'm sorry." Glen said looking down.

"Its ok now, get down and pull your jeans up" Glen did as he was told.

After that Glen and Chucky spent the rest of the night watching TV. Chucky even learned more about his only son.  
Chucky really hoped he wouldnt have to do that again.


	2. Chapter 2

Tiffany came home a few hours later.

"I'm home!" She said walking to where Glen, and Chucky were.

"What did you two do while I was gone?" She asked sitting next to Chucky on the couch.

"Glen, go to your bed." Chucky said, Glen did as he was told.

"Why did you send Glen away?" Tiffany asked

"I need to tell you something, and I didnt want Glen to hear the fight afterwards."

"What is it Chucky?"

"I spanked Glen"

"You WHAT?!" Tiffany yelled and stood up.

"I had to! He went back on his word!" Chucky said, he doesnt get scared easy. But right now he was about to shit himself.

"So what?! He's a fucking kid Chucky! They all do!"

As Tiffany and Chucky fought Glen was on his bed crying.

He was thinking how its all his fault his parents were fighting, and how they probably started fighting more since he found them.

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU CHUCKY!" Glen heard Tiffany scream from downstairs. Glen raced down to where they were and stood there, watching them fight.

"He is fine Tiffany! 5 minutes before you came home he was laughing his ass off!" Chucky said moving out of the was so a vase wouldnt hit him.

"I'M SORRY!" Glen screamed and started to cry.

"If you dont want me here I'll leave, I dont want you two breaking up because of me." Glen said wipping his tears on the sleeve of his shirt.

"Glen, we are not breaking up because of you." Tiffany said

"We fight like this all the time shithead, dont worry about it." Chucky said, but Glen kept crying.

"Glen." Chucky said and hugged his son tightly. Chucky would never say if this was true are not, but Glen was making him a little soft when it came to people crying.

"I'm sorry, I'll leave in the morning." Glen said

"You're not going anywhere." Tiffany said hugging Glen from behind, also wrapping her arms around Chucky.

"Glen come on, lets get you in bed. You've had a long night" Chucky said carefully pushing his son up to the attic. Once up there Glen ran and fell face first into his bed and cried into his pillow. He still felt bad for the fight.

"Glen, you need to chill out. Your mom and me were going to fight no matter what, thats what we also do is fight. Its in no way your fault." Chucky said rubbing Glens back.

"Really?" Glen asked looking at Chucky

"Yeah! I mean I had to kill your mom to get her in that doll body. And before that she trapped me in a baby crib! We have always fought, even before you came along."  
Chucky said smiling at his son.

"I'm still sorry."

"Its ok shithead, its all over now. Go to sleep" Chucky said standing up and getting ready to leave.

"Wait!" Glen said

"Whats wrong?"

"Will you stay? At least in till I fall asleep?" Glen asked getting under the covers.

"Yeah sure, why not? But if you tell ANYONE about this you're in big trouble." Chucky said sitting on the bed.

"I swear, this time I wont tell"

"Thats my shithead." 


	3. Chapter 3

I was thinking of doing another chapter with spanking.

But this time Glen is 16.

What do you think?

Write a review if you think I should, or shouldnt.

If I should do you think you could give me ideas?

Thank you guys so much! :3 


	4. Chapter 4

A lot has happened to Glen over the years after he became human.

He has been raped by his teachers

Touched by a random guy in a ally way.

He has became a little shit.

Chucky was ok with the back talking, because Chucky back talked Glen all the time.

But Chucky had have enough one day when Glen maded Tiffany cry.

"GLEN! GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW!" Chucky shouted at Glen hugging Tiffany.

Glen rolled his eye, but went up to his room. Once in his room he took his shoes off and laid on his bed.

So what I'm only going to be grounded again. Its not like I have any friends to hang out with. Glen thought.

A few minutes later Chucky came up to Glen's room and didnt knock on the door.

"Knock next time ok?" Glen said

"Shut the fuck up. You're going to listen to me, got it?" Chucky said, Glen didnt say anything.

"Glen. You will NEVER make your mom cry ever again! She did nothing wrong!" Glen opened his mouth a shut it.

"I know these pasted years have been hell for yo-"

"Hell? HELL?! NO! THEY HAVE BEEN MORE THEN HELL! YOU'RE LUCKY YOU HAVE ME STANDING HERE, I HAVE THOUGHT MORE THEN ONCE ABOUT KILLING MYSELF!" Glen screamed.

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!" Chucky screamed back.

"Glen, I'm sick and tired of your shit lately! You have a choice. I can either stick you in home for troubled kids, or I can spank you with my belt. Its up to you." Chucky said.

Glen's blood ran cold, he didnt want to get a beating. But he didnt want to be stuck in a home. He ran his hand through his hair, he was feeling a panic attack coming on.

"Glen, I'll give you 5 minutes to pick." Chucky said and left the room.

As Glen thought Chucky went to his and Tiffany's room.

"Whats happening?" Tiffany asked

"I gave him the choice, I'm letting him think its over. But he needs therapy no matter what." Chucky said sitting next to Tiffany on the bed.

"Ok, I'll call his doctor after he has made his choice. Chucky?"

"Yes?"

"If he picks the beating, don't be to tough. He is still working through some stuff."

"Tiff, I'm fine with him screaming and yelling at me. But I will not stand for him doing it to you." Chucky said standing up. Chucky took a deep breath a made his way to Glen's room, even though he was pretty sure Glen would pick the spanking. Glen could always pick the home.

Chucky knocked on the door this time, anything to make this easier.

"Come in." Glen said in a quite voice. Chucky walked in a looked at his son.

"What is your choice Glen?"

"I'll take the beating." Glen said looking down.

"Glen look at me." Glen did as he was told and Chucky took Glen's face in his hands.

"Son I love you, and thats why I'm doing this. After this we will call someone to get you help. But you need to understand that yelling at your mom can not happen again. Understand?" Chucky asked

"It wont daddy, I'm sorry."

"I know you are, but this has to be done. I want you to stand up face the bed, then take your pants and boxers down and bend over." Chucky said dropping Glen's face and taking a step back, undoing his belt. Chucky saw the fear in his 16 year olds eyes, it broke his heart. Glen did as he was told, he bit his arm to stop himself from crying yet.

"Glen, you are to stay like this in till it over."

"Yes sir."

Chucky took a deep breath and raised his arm in the air.

'WHACK'

"OW!" Glen screamed, Chuckys other arm reached out and held his son down.

'WHACK''WHACK''WHACK''WHACK''WHACK''WHACK''WHACK''WHACK''WHACK''WHACK''WHACK''WHACK''WHACK''WHACK''WHACK''WHACK''WHACK''WHACK''WHACK''WHACK''WHACK''WHACK''WHACK''WHACK'  
'WHACK''WHACK''WHACK'

Glen couldnt breath he was crying so hard. Chucky placed the belt on the bed next to Glen's head and rubbed his back.

"Glen its all over now" After Chucky said that Glen fell to his knees. Chucky let him, Chucky had even gone easy on Glen.

"Asshole" Glen said. Nope, nope not happening. Chucky got the belt and pulled his son over his lap.

'WHACK'WHACK'WHACK'WHACK'WHACK'WHACK'WHACK'WHACK'WHACK'WHACK'WHACK'WHACK'WHACK'WHACK'WHACK'WHACK'WHACK'WHACK'

"Come here Glen." Chucky said pulling his crying son by his arm into Glen's bathroom. Once there Chucky turned Glen around and stuck his nose in the corner while he reached into Glen's shower and got the bar of soap. He placed it under the water and let it get all soapy, once it was good and soapy he turned Glen around.

"Open your mouth." Glen did as he was told, Chucky rubbed the bar of soap on his toung for a good 30 seconds. Chucky threw the bar into the sink, and pushed Glen so he was bent over the sink.

"Call me a asshole one more time, and to think I even went easy on you." Chucky said grabbing Glen's hairbrush.

'SMACK'SMACK'SMACK'SMACK'SMACK'SMACK'SMACK'SMACK'SMACK'SMACK'SMACK'SMACK'SMACK'SMACK'SMACK'SMACK'SMACK'SMACK'SMACK'SMACK'SMACK'SMACK'

"I'M SORRY!" Glen screamed

"Why are you sorry?" Chucky asked while still spanking Glen.

"I yelled at mom and made her cry!"

"What else Glen."

"I called you a asshole!" Glen shouted, Chucky stopped.

"Spit into the sink." Chucky said placing the hairbrush down and getting a quick glance at Glen's ass. It was a dark red, almost purple. Once Glen was done spitting Chucky once again placed his son in the corner.

"Stay in till I come back, and no rubbing! If I find you rubbing we start again at the very being, got it?"

"Yes sir."

"Good" Chucky said and went to go see Tiffany.

"What happened Chucky? That took way to long?" She asked the second Chucky steped in the room.

"Well I went easy on him, but then he called me a asshole. So I gave him a few more swats with the belt, then I washed his mouth out with soap and gave him handful of smacks with his hairbrush. He is in his bathroom corner now."

Tiffany's face went from shock, to pissed off.

"He what?"

"Chill Tiff, I taught him a lesson. He wont call me a asshole again, or yell at you." Chucky said hugging Tiffany, she hugged back.

Chucky could cry, he was so draned with having to hurt Glen like that. Like I said before Chucky was becoming soft.

"Go back to him Chucky, he needs his daddy." Tiffany said kissing Chucky's cheek. Chucky nodded his head yes and went back to the bathroom.

He found Glen crying still, he hands pulling his hair.

"Glen."

"Yes?"

"Are you going to be nice, or should I start spanking you again?" Chucky asked leaning on the wall next to Glen.

"I'll be nice, I-I-I promise." Glen said, he has been having a studder since after the rape.

"Ok then, come with me." Chucky said grabbing his son from behind his neck and moving Glen into his bedroom. Chucky then got a pair of sweatpants for his son.

"Pull up your boxers, then put your sweatpants on." Chucky said sitting on Glen's bed. Glen did and whimpered when the fabric touched his ass.

"Come here Shithead" Chucky said opening his arms out to his son, Glen threw himself in them and started crying again.

"I'm so sorry daddy." Glen said with a handful of Chucky's shirt in his hands.

"I know Shithead. I called my dad a fucker while I was getting beat."

"What did he do?" Glen asked

"He beat me with his belt, and washed my mouth out with soap. So I did the same with you, but I switched to a hairbrush."

Glen was shocked by this, Chucky never talked about his childhood.

"Did your dad hug you at then end?" Glen asked looking his father in the eyes.

"No, my dad didnt believe in hugging his son."

Glen hugged his dad again, but this time harder.

"What was that for, you chilled out." Chucky said, Glen had stopped crying a few minutes ago.

"Everyone needs a hug after a spanking, even a asshole like you." Glen said with a smile.

Instead of spanking Glen, Chucky laughed and hugged him.

"Thanks Shithead" They stayed like that for a while.

"I love you Glen." Chucky said kissing Glen's temple.

"I love you too daddy." 


	5. Thank You

I just wanted to say thanks! :)

I wasnt really sure about writing this story because it has to do with spanking.

I was never spanked as a child, so I wasnt really sure how it worked.

So I read a few of the stories on here.

Anyways just thanks!

And if you want me to do something just type a review with it in the review.

I'll try to do it the best I can!

Thanks again! 3 


End file.
